


Next Time

by radio_free_hayden



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_free_hayden/pseuds/radio_free_hayden
Summary: Mafuyuki oneshotAquarium dateMostly fluff
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Next Time

The doorbell rings and Kedama starts barking, running around in circles. I get up and open the door, "you can come in and wait for a bit, I'm still getting ready."

"Geez, did you sleep late again?" Yuki walks in and Kedama runs up to him. He crouches down to pet the dog, which gives him plenty of kisses in return.

"Not really, you're just early." I look up at the clock, 7:48, we were supposed to met up at 8. 

"It's called chivalry, gotta be there early to impress my date." He smirks and looks up at me.

I roll my eyes at him, he's such a hopeless romantic. I grab my jacket and bag and hold out my hand to help him from up off the floor where he was playing with Kedama.

"Thanks babe." He says as we walk out the door and he leads me toward our destination.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? What's wrong with it, ~babe~" he nudges me in the shoulder and I can feel myself blush.

"It's weird and cliche." I turn away so he can't see my face.

"So if I find a better name I can call you by that?" His face lights up, smiling wide.

"I guess."

"Mission accepted." He has that look in his eyes, that look of pure determination and I know he's not going to give up until he finds a nickname for me. He's not one to give up on a challenge.

"Where are we going?"

"On a date," he pauses for a moment trying to gauge my reaction, "to the aquarium."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Yuki looks worried for a second.

"It's just that, I've never been to the aquarium before."

"Really? Are all of our dates going to be to places you've never been before?"

"I still don't know if the first one counted as a date."

"Hey, we went out together, it counts."

"You never asked me out though."

"Yeah but you still agreed to come with so I didn't need to," He looks proud of himself by saying that, "I asked you this time though so it definitely counts, sugar."

"Nope."

"Not that one either? What's wrong with it?"

"Just no, I don't like it."

"Aww, guess I'll just have to try again later," he throws his arm around my shoulder, "you feel cold, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I try to say but a shiver runs through my body. 

"You are cold, here," he takes off his scarf and wraps it around my neck, "is that better sweetheart?"

"Try again, and I don't need it, I was fine before, and now you're gonna get cold instead."

"The thought of you keeps me warm." He wraps his arm back around my shoulder.

I can feel myself physically cringe at that, "you're too sappy."

"Yeah maybe, but I know you secretly love it."

I just shrug in response as I see the sign to the aquarium up ahead. 

"Oh sweet, we're almost there, that felt like a much shorter walk, but you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun!"

"How is just walking fun?"

"I got to spend time with you!" He moves his arm from my shoulder and grabs my hand, leading me into the building.

Yuki pays for our admission and grabs a map of the aquarium, "ok what do you want to check out first? There's the deep ocean, Mediterranean, arctic..." he points to spots on the map as he lists off the different exhibits.

I shrug.

"That's not a very specific answer, it's a date, I want it to be fun for you too, any specific place you want to hit first?"

"It doesn't matter to me, you said before a date is all about spending time together."

Yuki gasps and puts a hand over his heart, "Mafuyu, are you saying you don't care as long as it's with me? I'm touched darling." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yuki..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, also try again on the nickname." I turn away from him, blushing.

"Aww really thought I had it that time." He pulls me closer into a hug, "you're really cute when you blush."

I squirm a little in his hug but know it's futile and give up.

"Hey are you ok? You've been acting a little weird today?" He released me from the hug and takes a step back, grabbing both of my hands.

"I'm fine." I know he wont press the issue because he knows if something really bothers me I'll tell him eventually.

"Alright, let's just head to the right and make our way around, if we get lost that means we just get to spend more time together :3" He lets go of one of one of my hands and leads me to the first section of the aquarium.

I roll my eyes at the stupidly cute grin he has on his face. I cant help but smile. He's like a child, pointing at every fish and trying to give it a name before losing track of it in the huge tank and moving on to the next one that swims past him. We keep moving through the aquarium and eventually make it to a path that leads down a long hallway and into a large circular room with a dome ceiling. There are fish surrounding us and it's beautiful. The light shining through the tank casts shadows of the fish above us on the floor. There's a large carpeted bench in the middle of the room made for people to lay back on and stare up at the fish. Yuki pulls me over to the bench and we lay down.

"Hey Mafuyu, look! That one's you!" He points up excitedly at the tank where a large frilly fish swims by.

I look on the back of the map we got where it lists all the species, "a lionfish? How is that me?"

"It's pretty." He smirks and leans closer to me.

"Yeah? Well that one is you." I point at an orange and white fish.

"What's that one?"

"Clownfish." 

He gasps and shoves me a bit but then starts laughing. His laughter is so contagious that I join in and the light reflecting from the water makes him look even more beautiful than usual. 

We lay there in silence for a few minutes that felt like hours until Yuki broke the silence, "Mafuyu?"

"Hmm?" I turn to look at him and wow, my heart skips a beat.

"I love you."

I feel the heat rush to my face. This is nowhere near the first time he's said this but somehow it feels even more intense than usual in the dim light of the empty aquarium room, "you know I love you too."

He smiles and leans in for a kiss. I hesitate at first before closing the gap between us. We only break when we hear a family approaching the room we're in. They wander around the room for a while and I close my eyes, the day's activities making me tired.

I open my eyes again when I feel a heavy weight on me. I look up and Yuki is straddling my hips, I gasp in shock and quickly glance around to make sure the family that was in here had left, "Yuki..."

He leans down to kiss me but I turn my head away, "Yuki."

"Hmm?"

"We shouldn't..." I can feel my face burning, "there are people out there."

"Please?"

"I'm not... I'm really not comfortable with this." 

Yuki gives me a kiss on the cheek before moving off me and laying to my side, "I understand. Is that why you were being weird earlier too?"

"Yeah, it's not that I don't like pda, it's just that I don't like it when there's a lot of people around."

"There aren't a lot of people in this area though..."

"You know what I mean."

"Next time then?" His smile is so genuine and sincere, I swear I fall in love even more every time I see him.

"What do you mean next time?"

"Just, next time. Not necessarily here but next time in general?" 

I sit up in bed gasping for air. I haven't had that dream in a while. "next time" I whisper. I feel Uenoyama stirring in bed next to me, I must have woken him up.

"Is everything ok?" He looks scared and I realize what I must look like right now.

"I'm fine, I just, had a bad dream..."

"C'mere." He opens his arms inviting me for a hug which I gladly accept. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." What am I supposed to say, I dreamt about how in love I was with Yuki? Sure I still miss him but I'm in love with Uenoyama now, telling him about the dream would just make things complicated.

"I understand, let's just try and get some more sleep. If it happens again, you have to tell me next time ok?" He leans back and cups my face with his hands.

"Yeah... next time."


End file.
